The present invention generally relates to the field of communication systems and more specifically to systems and methods for using estimated client-side video buffer occupancy for enhanced quality of experience in a communication network.
In a communication network, the rate at which data can be effectively transported between the various nodes in the network is limited. In a wired network, the limitation is often a function of equipment capability. For example, a gigabit Ethernet link can transport no more than one billion bits per second. In a wireless network, the limitation is often a function of channel bandwidth and the transmission technology and communication protocols used. A wireless network is further constrained by the amounts of spectrum allocated for particular services and areas and the quality of the signals between transmitting and receiving nodes. Additionally, the rates at which data can be transported in a wireless network often vary over time.
The demand for communication continues to increase. When demand for communication approaches or exceeds the capacity of the communication network, users are likely to experience delays or interruptions in their communication services. How delays or interruptions effect the users can vary between users, for example, depending on the type of data to be communicated. For example, delay in transporting data for a streaming video would be expected to substantially lower the quality of a user's experience relative to delay in transporting data for an email message.